Bajo El Muerdago
by L' Fleur Noir
Summary: Un adolescente descubre algunas cosas divertidas Bajo Un Muerdago...


**- -Bajo el muerdago- -**

_-By L' Fleur Noir-_**  
**

aka ---_ Sumi Chan_

La tarde no era fria para la fecha. Se suponia que el invierno ya debia de haber llegado, pero parecia que el otoño se resistia a entregar su lugar. Las hojas amarillo-rojo de los arboles aun se encontraban adheridas a sus ramas, luchando por permanecer ahí a pesar del cambio de estación.

Ash se recostó contra la ventana viendo a sus amigos que iban y venian con adornos por toda la casa. Un pino enorme, cintas de color verde y rojo, guirnaldas plateadas, doradas, campanas y angeles de felpa era lo que alcanzaba a distinguir de todo el embrollo que llevaban.

Observó con diversión a Gary, subido a una escalera, intentando mantener el equilibrio mientras ponia los adornos al arbol que sostenian Brock y Tracey con reverencia.

- Ten cuidado, Gary- decia desde abajo la Sra Ketchum con aire preocupado. Luego se volvió a su hijo –Ash, porque no ayudas tu tambien?-

- Ay, mamá. Ya estoy demasiado grande para estas cosas…-

- Nunca se es demasiado grande para disfrutar la navidad-

- No hay ningun disfrute en ponerles adornos a un tonto pino y romperte la pierna en el trayecto…-

- Oí eso, Ashy Boy-

- …Lo cual no significa que a ti te vaya a pasar eso por estar ahí arriba, Gary-

- Si, si, como sea…-

La Sra Ketchum dio algunas recomendaciones mas a los tres jóvenes y después se dirigió a la cocina diciendo algo de unos pasteles que necesitaba hornear.

Ashi siguió observando a sus amigos hasta que terminaron. Bueno, debia reconocer que le habian puesto énfasis… la casa destilaba a _navidad_ por todos lados…

Brock contempló lo hecho con admiración. Orgulloso de lo que habian creado - Iré a ayudar en la cocina con los pasteles-dijo en voz alta – Tengo una receta que 'enseñarle' a tu madre…-

Tracey salió tras él con el cuaderno de dibujo bajo el brazo, murmurando algo como 'Hoy estoy inspirado' para luego desaparecer por la puerta trasera.

Gary terminó de acomodar la nieve artificial sobre las ramas del pino. Miró a su amigo con curiosidad -¿Qué vas a hacer luego de la fiesta de fin de año?-

- Nada- Ash levantó una campanita que habia caido al suelo y la colocó en el arbol –Holgazanear todo el dia… He estado viajando por 8 años enteros, ya es hora de que me tome un descanso. No crees?-

- Mmm, supongo- probó las luces. Funcionaban a la perfección. Volvió a mirar a su amigo, esta vez algo inquieto.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, la puerta del frente se abrió dandole paso a una joven cargada de paquetes. Se detuvo estupefacta en la entrada.

- Waw! –exclamó admirada- la decoración ha quedado preciosa!. Quien lo hizo?-

- Brock, Tracey yo-

- Y Ash?-

- Yo ya he empezado mis vacaciones- este dijo ignorando la mirada esceptica de la muchacha- He proclamado públicamente que no pienso mover un dedo en los siguientes diez años…-

- Bueno, supongo que no me ayudaras a cargar los obsequios aun sabiendo que el tuyo se encuentra entre ellos?-

- Eso es diferente, Misty-

Ella rio y le pasó la mitad de su carga. Ash notó con extrañeza que podia ver por sobre _su_ cabeza.

- Hey, Mist –Gary dijo de repente –Estaba pensando…-

- Si?- ella se giró.

- No te gustaria pasar la navidad en _mi_ casa?-

Ash lo miró de reojo, sorprendido.

Misty pareció sorprendida tambien.

- Yo… Huh… me encantaria pero, voy a pasar las dos fiestas en el gimnasio con mis hermanas…-

- Esta bien-

- Sin embargo…- sonrió- Puedes pasar las fiestas conmigo si quieres-

Ash miró a la joven aun mas sorprendido. Luego intercaló la vista entre ambos, como si no entendiera lo que estaba pasando.

- Claro, siempre y cuando el profesor Oak no se moleste…-

- Abuelo es muy comprensivo, no te preocupes-

MIsty le sonrió y siguió su camino original seguida por un silencioso y desconcertado Ash.

- - - -

- Que fue todo eso?-

- Todo que?-

- Invitar a Misty a pasar la navidad _contigo?._ Y hasta tenias rubor en las mejillas!- Ash exclamó alzando las manos en el aire.

- Que tiene de malo?- Gary bajo de la escalerilla y la plegó- No seria la primera vez que saldria con una chica…-

- Misty _no_ es una chic…!- empezó el otro joven con acento enfadado. Se cortó –Es una amiga-

Gary arqueó una ceja –Perdón?-

- Es _una_ amiga. _Mi_ amiga, _nuestra _amiga!-

- Lo cual no significa que deje de ser una chica-

- Ugh, Gary,… es… es Misty. Y Misty _no_ es una chica. Al menos no lo es en _ese_ sentido-

El nombrado pareció divertido –Ash, Misty es y será una chica. Nunca te habias dado cuenta?-

- Para mi es mi amiga. Asi como Brock, Tracey y tu…-

Gary meneó la cabeza –Ashy Boy te falta mucho por crecer… si todavía no te has dado cuenta de lo que tienes frente a tus ojos…-

- Pero es asqueroso lo que quieres hacer!. Seria como tener una cita con tu propia hermana!. Ugh…!-

- Pero no lo es-

Ash bufó –Seria algo asi como salir con Brock!.-

Gary rió –Creeme, salir con alguno de ellos no seria tan divertido…-

- Que quieres decir?-

- Nada-

- - - -

Ash se sentó en el sillón, encendió el televisor pero realmente no estaba poniendole atención a lo que daban. Su 'charla' con Gary seguia dando vueltas en su cabeza. ¿Qué queria decir con eso de que Misty era una _chica_?. Obviamente, él no era tan tonto como para no saber a donde queria llegar con eso. Sabia –si, _sabia-_ que Misty era una persona del sexo femenino, pero para él el termino 'amiga' era lo mas apropiado. Pues esa 'amiga' estaba mas cerca del rango 'chico' que del de una 'chica'.

Se echó hacia atrás en el respaldo, preguntandose que diablos le ocurria a Gary para pensar de esa forma. Tuvo que reconocer, que su amigo estaba pareciendose a Brock… cielos, a ese muchacho no le estaba haciendo bien estar cerca del criador, ya se le estaban contagiando las mismas hormonas…

Por alguna razón, su mente volvió a concentrarse en la joven pelirroja. A pesar de los ocho años que habian pasado, Misty se habia mantenido igual… Bueno, no igual. Era obvio que habia crecido, pero para él –que la veia todos los dias- esos cambios eran sutiles y no le llamaban demasiado la atención. Ella habia reemplazado la ropa corta y ajustada por prendas con un poco mas de… genero, pero era _obvio_ que lo habia hecho para asemejarse un poco mas a los chicos con los que viajaba, y por una cuestión de comodidad. Y entendia perfectamente que habia _ciertos_ dias en el mes que se cuidaba de hacerla enojar porque sabia que en _ese_ tiempo estaba mas susceptible que nunca. Por otro lado, todos tenian derecho a estar de mal humor de vez en cuando. Se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo leyendo, pero eso tambien era natural ya que Brock tambien lo hacia. ¡Y hasta participaba en las conversaciones de deportes, y ni hablar de cuando jugaban a las cartas!. Misty siempre ganaba!. Si hasta parecia mas un chico que una chica!. Él asintió ante ese razonamiento.

Pero a Brock no le quedaba tan bien como a ella esos ojos enormes verdes, y Tracey se veria ridiculo teniendo su largo cabello rojo, y obviamente Gary no luciria tan bien como ella en una de _sus –las de él mismo-_ amplias camisetas… Ni hablar de que ninguno de ellos se veria espectacular usando el diminuto short que Misty solia usar en verano… Se le revolvió el estomago de solo imaginar a alguno de sus amigos mostrando sus piernas velludas en un short como ese… Entonces _si_ era una chica…?

Ash se sentó de repente. ¿Eso significaba que empezaria a comportarse como todas las _chicas _ que encontraban en los viajes?. Gimió de horror. ¿Usaria _Lip Gloss,_ perfumes y coleccionaria 'dudosos' magazines de hombres en escazos atuendos como solia hacer Brock?.

'_No, ella es Misty' _dijo su mente '_Y nunca ha estado interesada en ese tipo de 'cosas'_

Suspiró con alivio. No queria que un descubrimiento como ese se llevara a su mejor amiga. Aunque supiera que aparte de ser su amiga, tambien –extrañamente- era una chica…

'_Ugh, es extraño descubrir algo como eso… pero supongo que tendré que acostumbrarme, después de todo mamá tambien es una chica…'_

La ridiculez de ese razonamiento hizo que soltara una carcajada.

- De que ries?-

Se oyo la voz –extrañamente- suave del objeto de sus pensamientos. ¿Desde cuando hablaba de esa forma tan… tan…_ femenina?_

- Ah, Mist- se enderezó de golpe volteando a verla. Sin duda vestia exactamente igual que en los 365 dias anteriores –jeans amplios y gastados, una camiseta suya- ¿entonces porque sentia que sus mejillas tomaban calor?. ¿Era porque usaba la ropa de él?. ¿O porque descubria –a su pesar- que aunque la tela fuera holgada algunos cambios eran _demasiado_ evidentes?. Abochornado, apartó la vista de donde estava mirando para centrarla en su cara. Si ella se habia dado cuenta no hizo ningun comentario.

- Que haces?- Misty pasó junto a él. Estaba desclaza. Algo que tambien solia hacer cuando se encontraban viajando. ¿Era normal que las chicas prefirieran mostrar sus pies?.

- Estoy viendo… viendo…- de reojo vió el televisor –Algo…-

- Ah- se sentó junto a él en el sillón.

Ahora notaba que era pequeña, y que acababa de salir de la ducha… ¿era ella quien olia tan bien?. Tenia un peine en la mano. Waw, su cabello estaba suelto.

- Puedo cambiar?. Quiero ver una película-

Ash siguió interesado cada movimiento de ese peine a traves de aquel largo cabello rojo. Carraspeó –Que quieres ver?-

- Titanic-

- Titanic!- Woa! Ese es el tipo de películas tontas y romanticas que suele gustarle a todas las chic…

- Bien, pues …Soy una _chica_!- ella exclamó como si supiera lo que él habia estado pensando –Hace siglos que no puedo ver algo _romántico!-_

- Ugh… - le pasó el control remoto sin intenciones de cederle su lugar. Misty lo tomó y buscó el canal. La película recien estaba empezando.

- Si te quedas aquí, cierra la boca por las proximas tres horas-

- Bien…-

Era gracioso como una simple película de epoca podia alterar el animo de una _chica_, hasta el punto de emocionarse, reir y amar junto a los protagonistas y vivir cada situación que ellos pasaban como si fuere la propia. Ash negó con la cabeza. Era realmente tonto estar aquí llorando por los dos estupidos personajes –de ficción!- que jamas podrian estar juntos –y él lo habia sabido desde un principio.

- Este film apesta…- sentenció.

- Shhh…-

- Si ya sabes lo que va a pasar!. Va a morir!-

- Callate!- ella se acomodó bajo su peso. Si él intentaba hacer lo mismo, el sillón se romperia en dos al igual que ese barco. Sus pies eran pequeños y delicados.

Ash resopló ruidosamente.

- Es gay-

- ¿Quién?- Misty sacó los ojos de la pantalla para verlo.

- Di Caprio-

- Hah, tu deseo- le dio un codazo y volvió a concentrarse en la película.

El silencio duró solo algunos segundos antes de que Ash lo interrumpiera diciendo:

- Asi que vas a pasar ambas fiestas en el gimnasio?-

- Sip-

- Cuando ibas a decírmelo?-

- Perdón?- Misty lo miró otra vez.

- Si, te ibas a ir sin decirmelo?-

- Ash, son mis hermanas!- la irritación suavemente visible en su tono – Hace cinco años que no paso navidad con mis hermanas. ¿Necesitaba pedirte permiso?. ¿Qué acaso somos novios u algo?-

Las mejillas del joven se encendieron –¡Sabes a lo que me refiero!. Se supone que ibamos a pasarlo aquí… y luego tu invitas a Gary a pasarlo contigo y…-

Misty entrecerró los ojos y se puso de costado, la película ya totalmente olvidada -¡Solo estaba tratando de ser amable!-

- Porque no me invitaste a mi?-

Esta vez las mejillas de ella se colorearon –P-porque tu lo pasarás aquí con tu madre!. Ademas tambien he invitado a Brock y a Tracey, no _solo _a Gary…-

- No es lo mismo! Tu intención era invitarlo _solo_ a él!-

Misty despegó los labios pero no dijo nada. La expresión tormentosa de sus ojos se suavizó. Se inclinó hacia él con una debil sonrisa -¿Estas celoso?-

- ¿QUE?- Ash dio un salto hacia atrás, ocultando el furioso carmin en sus mejillas- De ti?. ¿P-porque habria de estarlo…?. ¿Qué acaso te crees que eres la reina de la belleza u algo…?. Tus atributos femeninos no estan muy a la vista que digamos…-rio nerviosamente –Demasiado _fea_ para mi gusto…_Nunca _serias mi tipo de chica…-

Las mejillas de Misty empalidecieron y el peine resvaló de sus manos al suelo. Volvió a acomodarse en el sillón, pero sin mirarlo.

- Tu ya estabas invitado. Tu madre queria que fuera una sorpresa- se levantó. Su largo cabello ocultó gran parte de sus rasgos, pero la voz tensa reflejaba que las palabras habian dado en un punto –Lamento que pienses asi de mi…- le dio la espalda –Espero que encuentres a tu _tipo_ de chica… Por mi parte, solo espero que el dia que alguien me ame, lo haga por lo que soy. Y-y… que a sus ojos pueda verme linda aun sabiendo que soy todo lo contrario…-

Sin mas hizo su camino hacia la escalera.

Ash la observó desde abajo sintiendo un horrible peso en el pecho. Se mordió el labio viendo sus manos que empezaban a temblar ¿Qué habia hecho?.

_-… Por mi parte, solo espero que el dia que alguien me ame, lo haga por lo que soy. Y-y… que a sus ojos pueda verme linda aun sabiendo que soy todo lo contrario…-_

Lanzó un gemido y apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo del sillón. Dios, estaba en verdaderos problemas, porque tras sus palabras y las de ella, se sorprendió anhelando algo que nunca habia deseado antes…

Era ampliamente divertido no saber cuan profundamente te gusta una persona hasta que la lastimas…

- - - -

- Misty seguro que quieres irte?-

Ash escuchó la preocupada voz de su madre mientras tomaba a la muchacha de los hombros.

- Lily dijo que necesitaban ayuda… creo que no me queda otra…- intentó sonreir y mirar al resto de sus amigos –Serán solo un par de dias…-

Ash la veia fijo, pero otra vez, ella lo ignoraba centrandose en los demas antes que en él. Ahora vagamente le dirigia la palabra y cuando lo hacia evitaba mirarlo a los ojos.

- ¿Por qué siento que nos estas mintiendo Mist?-

- ¿A que te refieres Brock?-

El nombrado dio un paso hacia delante quedando frente a la _chica_ –No planeas irte por solo un par de dias, sino por mucho mas tiempo… Quizas no regreses, cierto?-

Absorvió sus palabras antes que una sonrisa vaga se formara en sus rosados labios –Volveré ya lo veras, por otro lado los espero para la cena de navidad, recuerden que me dieron su palabra…-

- Si, Mist- contestaron Brock, Tracey y Gary a coro. Ash los estudiaba en silencio, alejado del grupo, aunque no lo suficiente como para no oir lo que decian.

- Bueno…- abrazó a la Sra Ketchum susurrandole varios 'Feliz navidad' con voz suave. Luego se giró a Ash, inclinó la cabeza en un gesto cortes sin hacer el minimo esfuerzo por acercarse –Feliz navidad, Ash-

Él buscó la voz en las profundidades de su garganta –Igualmente para ti, Misty…-

Ella no respondió, tomó su bolso del suelo y se lo cruzó a media espalda mientras anudaba una bufanda a su cuello.

- Te llevo-

Ash alzó la vista. Las llaves del auto de Gary resplandecian en su mano al igual que la sonrisa sugestiva que delineaba su boca.

- Hasta Cerulean City?- ella preguntó sorprendida.

- Si, que tiene de malo?. ¿No confias en mi?- volvió a sonreirle del mismo modo, instandole a que flirteara tambien –Yo soy extremadamente cuidadoso con las _chicas…-_

Los ojos de Misty se hicieron mas grandes y un tenue rubor acentuó sus mejillas, rio débilmente -¿Estas coqueteando conmigo, Gary Oak?-

Ash dio un paso hacia el frente.

- ¿Por qué no?. Un coqueteo inocente no puede hacerle mal a nadie…- le puso la mano en la espalda mientras la guiaba hasta su vehiculo. Cortésmente le abrió la puerta –Has viajado con nosotros por muchos años y sin embargo nunca has tenido novio… ¿Por qué?-

La respuesta de Misty se perdió entre el ruido del motor que se ponia en marcha. Pero la expresión de Gary habia sido muy seria de pronto. ¿Qué seria lo que le habria dicho?. El vehiculo arrancó y desapareció rapidamente.

Ash se quedó clavado en el lugar, casi donde el auto habia estado. Tras él, su familia lo veia con precocupación…

_- - - -_

No supo porque habia elegido _ese_ lugar, pero ahí se encontraba ahora. En el medio de la habitación vacia, la que él habia pedido a su madre que mandara a construir para que ella pudiera establecerse durante los recesos que tenian entre un viaje y otro.

Una cama pequeña y tendida, la cajonera de madera antigua a un costado, vacia. Ningun rastro de ella quedaba en aquel lugar, nada salvo aquel pequeño espejo rajado que él no tenia idea de que existiera.

Volvió a examinar el objeto entre sus manos. Era un espejo ovalado, de marco antiguo y delicado color plata. Debia de haber pertenecido a _su_ madre, o a alguna de sus hermanas. Estaba ligeramente rajado y sabia que cualquier golpecito –por minimo que fuera- lo haria añicos.

Se sentó en la cama viendo su rostro reflejado en las distintas porciones de ese vidrio resquebrajado. Imaginó las veces que ella debió de haberlo usado, intentando arreglar su cabello, o al aplicarse el _lip gloss_, o solamente viendo su piel palida y tersa, o sus ojos que variaban del verde al azul según su estado de animo.

Alzó la cabeza y cerró los ojos. Debia de estar muy molesta o triste por haber roto aquel objeto que sin duda representaba la vanidad en toda…_chica._

Suspiró.

Otra vez esa maldito vocablo dando vueltas. Esa simple palabrita de cinco letras estaba provocando mas problemas de los que esperaba. Descubrir un hecho tan simple como ese habia puesto su amistad de cabeza en cuestión de horas, porque su amiga ya no solo era _su _amiga…

Y esa revelación estaba afectandolo mas de lo que habia imaginado.

- - - -

- Me alegro de que hayan llegado bien…¿Entonces te quedarás ahí?. ¿Pero quién nos llevará a Tracey y a m…?. Bueno, bueno. Si, si. Entendí… Saludos a Misty. Adios-

Ash observó a Brock desde los ultimos peldaños de la escalera.

- Era Gary?-

- Si- Brock depositó el telefono en su base y se volvió a él- Dijo que se quedaria en casa de Misty-

- Oh-

- Tracey y yo iremos en tren mañana temprano…- se sentó –Se suponia que Gary iba a llevarnos-

Ash se sentó frente a él.

- Que tienes en las manos?-

Su atención se centró en el pequeño espejo. Con cuidado deslizó un dedo por la frágil cobertura –Misty lo olvidó…-

- Está roto-

- Si…-

Brock frunció el ceño -¿Qué demonios te pasa Ash?. Desde ayer que actuas extraño. Misty y tu se han peleado, no es verdad?-

- Creo que le dije algo terrible…- se mordió el labio.

- ¿Qué?-

Ash meneó la cabeza –Algo que nunca pensé-

- Huh?-

Ash miró a su amigo con preocupación –Gary se quedará allí?-

- Si-

Cerró los ojos. Dios¿por qué aquello dolia tanto?. ¿Por qué tenia que descubrir todas estas cosa justo _ahora?_. ¿Por qué todo no era igual que antes, cuando Misty, Gary y él solo eran amigos que se hacian bromas inocentes que no pasaban mas allá del cariño fraternal?. Cuando la cuestión sobre sentimientos estaba todavía muy lejos de sus mentes…

- Ash?-

La mano de Brock se agitó frente a sus ojos.

- Hay algun problema con Misty?- lo miró fijo- ¿O el problema es con Gary?-

- Gary podria lastimarla- contestó mirando el piso.

- No lo creo. En los ultimos tiempos se ha vuelto super protector con ella, es extraño que ninguno de ustedes lo haya advertido…-

'_Ashy Boy te falta mucho por crecer… si todavía no te has dado cuenta de lo que tienes frente a tus ojos…'_

Las palabras del joven revolotearon en su cabeza. ¿A eso se habia referido entonces?.¿Por eso habia hablado tanto de que ella era una _chica_ y él un tonto por nunca haberlo descubierto antes?.

- ¿La quieres?-

Ash despegó los ojos del suelo- ¿Eh?-

- ¿La quieres?-

- Y-yo… no lo sé…- sus manos oprimieron impulsivamente el espejo. El vidrio terminó por quebrarse, los fragmentos cayeron al suelo haciendo un leve ruido.

Brock lo miró preocupado por unos segundos, luego advirtió que no se habia cortado. Dejó entrever una sonrisa –Te has venido comportando de un modo muy extraño… mas maduro…-

- Gary me dijo algo que no habia tomado en cuenta… hasta ayer…-

- Nunca te das cuenta de lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes –Brock murmuró por lo bajo, pero el otro joven no lo oyó.

- Y ahora no sé porque tengo todas estas emociones extrañas…- se encogió de hombros –Y todo porque acabo de descubrir que Misty es una_…chica…-_

Brock sonrió otra vez –Bienvenido al mundo de las hormonas, Ash-

- No es divertido. Yo quiero a mi amiga de vuelta. Quiero… Quiero dejar de tener estos pensamientos extraños sobre ella y…-

- Enamorarse no es feo, Ash-

- ¡Yo no estoy enamorado!- sus mejillas rojas decian otra cosa –Solo quiero dejar de pensar en ella de _esa_ forma... Y dejar de sentir este vacio horrible, y ahogar esa sensación de bronca que me da con solo pensar que Gary puede ponerle las manos encima… ¿Dios, que estoy diciendo…?-

- Eso se llama 'celos'-

- Quiero a mi amiga de vuelta…- refunfuñó con los ojos cerrados.

- La quieres?. No me has contestado eso-

Ash lo miró, habia una mezcla de temor y determinación en sus ojos -¿T-tu que crees…?-

Brock se hizo hacia delante y le palmeó el brazo –Siempre lo he sabido, Ash. Siempre…-

- - - -

Habia ido de incognito. Sencillamente, estaba en su habitación vacia y habia tomado la resolución de ir. Brock le habia dicho que amar a su amiga no era malo, y que no arruinaria lo que tenian por una cuestión de sentimientos encontrados, sino que la relación creceria a una nueva etapa, y la amistad se consolidaria en un trato aún mas fuerte y no menos placentero.

Él esperaba que eso fuera verdad.

Su madre lo habia sorprendido dandole consejos y diciendole que era lo que tenia que hacer para que ella lo perdonara –él con su rostro completamente rojo de la vergüenza- pero la dama estaba tan feliz con el descubrimiento –algo que ella siempre supo, claro- que no atinó mas que a abrazarlo y susurrar frases bochornosas tales como 'Mi pequeño niño ya es todo un hombrecito!' o 'Cuanto ha crecido mi muchacho…' para luego aconsejarlo en lo que debiera hacer a continuación. Otra vez, las palabras de su amigo se reflejaron en sus labios, y Ash empezaba a creer de verdad que no habia nada de malo en que Misty fuera una _chica_ y que a él le gustara mucho –demasiado- ese hallazgo…

Asi que habia partido inmediatamente hacia el gimnasio.

Ahora se encontraba en el salón abarrotado de gente –una verdadera fiesta tuvo reconocer- donde su madre y sus amigos lo habian dejado ligado a su suerte, argumentando que él solito debia resolver los problemas que causaba…

Con la vista recorrió el mar de personas que se extendia mas allá de sus ojos, buscando la anhelada silueta femenina. Pero el tiempo pasaba y ni rastros de la mas pequeña de las hermanas. Con pesar tambien descubrió que no habia visto a Gary desde su arribo. ¿Estarian juntos?. Él sabia cuan persistente su amigo podria llegar a ser, sobretodo cuando estaba realmente interesado en algo…

Mantuvo la vista clavada en sus zapatos mientras seguia a Daisy al lugar que le habian asignado en la mesa. La joven se veia linda en su vestido rojo, pero a él no le causó mas impresión que esa. Al igual que el resto de las _chicas_ que se habian acercado a saludarlo tras reconocerlo, las observó con naturalidad sintiendose mas afectado por las ojeadas invitantes de las que era objeto, que por tenerlas cerca.

'_Dios, tienen que actuar de esa forma…?'_

Tras sentarse y agradecer en silencio que Brock y Tracey estuvieran frente a él, se dispuso a recorrer una vez mas toda la sala cuando _la _vió. A su derecha… y Gary estaba junto a ella corriendole cortésmente la silla para que se sentara.

Si bien las otras _chicas_ no le habian causado mas que indiferencia, ver a Misty en ese simple vestido verde hizo que se le cortara la respiración y que esas emociones confusas resurgieran otra vez. Ahí estaba la _chica_ que él queria, la que deseaba que lo viera con esa misma mirada hambrienta que las otras le habian dirigido tiempo atrás.

La observó durante todo el transcurso de la cena, ella no parecia consciente de su presencia. Quizas ninguna de sus hermanas le habia avisado de su llegada. Hablaba y reia con Gary; y para él, su risa nunca le pareció mas linda o femenina que en ese momento.

'_Nunca te das cuenta de lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes…_'

Fue inevitable que las palabras de Brock hicieran mella en su cabeza. Realmente era demasiado tarde?. Conociendo su naturaleza, sabia que no se rendiria hasta tener una oportunidad –una sola pedía, tan solo una- de decirle… de decirle.

Casi no probó bocado, estaba demasiado absorto en contemplarla que hasta agradeció cuando se llevaron su plato y Lily anunció que podian pasar al salón de baile.

'_Salón de baile?'_

Fue llevado a la rastra por Tracey cuando vio que todos en la mesa caminaban hacia donde usualmente se matenian los encuentros por las medallas.

- - - -

No supo como habia llegado el momento, solo sabia que ahora se acercaba a ella en medio de una nube que apenas se movia. Gary la habia dejado sola unos segundos y sus piernas se movieron por inercia hacia donde la _chica_ estaba.

Sus ojos la recorrian una y otra vez, preguntandose donde habia estado mirando antes, o que mantuvo atada su atención durante años para no descubrir la obvia belleza natural que ella tenia.

De espaladas a él, veia absorta como las parejas bailaban. Completamente ajena al caldero de emociones y sentimientos que bullia en su interior.

Contuvo el aire cuando estuvo tras suyo. Bien aquí estaba por fin, de pie junto a la _chica _que amab--- Extendió la mano y la colocó con suavidad en su hombro desnudo.

- Hola Misty…- tuvo que susurrar las palabras en su oido para que lo oyera por sobre el volumen alto de la musica.

Ella pegó un salto hacia atrás viendolo con sus enormes ojos verdes. Le sonrió tras unos segundos de vacilación.

- Hola Ash-

- Huh…-

Hizo una mueca interrogante y se inclinó ante él, su calido aliento rozó su mejilla - ¿Quieres que hablemos en otro lado?-

Él tuvo el subito impulso de tomar su barbilla para impedir que se alejara, nunca tuvo idea de lo hermosos que se veian sus ojos tan de cerca. Asintió.

Misty sonrió otra vez y le hizo una seña de que la siguiera. Atravesaron to el 'salón de baile' hasta donde previamente habia sido la cena.

- Bien, aquí estamos- ladeó la cabeza hacia un costado, su cabello suelto resvaló hacia su hombro –Que haces aquí?-

Ash carraspeó, abrió su chaqueta y extrajo un pequeño envoltorio en terciopelo purpura –Esto es tuyo…-

Ella lo tomó, extrañada, mientras lo abria. El delicado espejo ovalado se reflejó en sus ojos. Nuevo, y con el marco exquisitamente restaurado. Brillaba como plata.

- Lo dejaste en _tu_ habitación…- dijo sonriendo débilmente al ver la expresión desconcertada que la joven tenia.

Misty miró alternativamente el espejo y a él. Para su sorpresa notó que en vez de sonreirle o abrazarlo –como imaginó que lo haria…- sus labios se apretaron y sus ojos se pusieron dudosamente mas brillantes.

- Te estas burlando de mi?- preguntó con suavidad, la voz ligeramente temblorosa.

- Que?- siguió Ash sin entender.

Dio un paso hacia él esgrimiendo el objeto, los haces de luz se reflejaron en la pared detrás de ellos -¿No fue suficiente aquello, cierto?. ¿Necesitas demostrarme _cuan_ fea soy…?-

- Misty, que estas diciendo?- alzó la mano para detenerla.

- N-no necesitas echarmelo en la cara, sabes…?- se mordió el labio cuando su barbilla empezó a temblar. Bajó la vista, pero él estaba seguro de haber visto las lagrimas brillando entre sus pestañas.

- Mist…- fue solo un susurro, antes que notara lo que colgaba sobre sus cabezas y sin pensarlo demasiado tomó sus hombros y buscando a ciegas sus labios los apretó a los suyos en la primera reacción romantica que tenia en sus 18 años de vida.

_Wow…_aquello era increíble. Ella temblaba. El marco del espejo contra su pecho se sentia duro y tieso en contraste con lo suave y tibio que era su cuerpo junto al suyo. Pero lo mejor de todo era que actualmente Misty estaba devolviendole el beso, sus labios titubeaban ligeramente mientras vacilante movia su cabeza junto a él… _Wow…_Nunca imaginó que aquel simple contacto pudiera hacerlo palpitar de esa manera.

Aquello de alguna forma pareció durar mas que los pocos segundos que en verdad habia durado.

Se separaron con lentitud, todavía manteniendo la cercania. Los dedos de Ash tocaron los labios temblorosos, enrojecidos de la _chica._ Eran tan suaves como suponia, y sabian a algo tan dulce como frutillas. Ella inclinó la cabeza y sus labios rojos se hundieron en la palma de su mano, varios segundos mas pasaron.

Contuvo el aliento. ¿Cómo era posible que ella pudiera hacerle eso?. Su cuerpo se estremeció ante la belleza de esa caricia inocente.

-Misty?-

Una tercera voz se oyó desde algun sitio tras o junto a ellos.

Ash se apartó con rapidez. Alejandose varios pasos. La silueta de Gary se interpuso en su campo de visión.

- Hola Ash!. Veo que decidiste venir- dijo alegremente al tiempo que le daba un pequeño abrazo a su amigo.

Por lo visto no habia sido testigo de lo que habia ocurrido bajo ese muerdago minutos antes…

- Si, por supuesto…- contestó, su rostro ferozmente encendido al igual que el de Misty.

- Ahora si nos disculpas Ashy Boy – tomó a la joven del brazo- Hay una canción que me gustaria bailar con esta _chica…-_

Y se la llevó.

Ash los vió irse todavía con las emociones latiendole en la garganta. Sus ojos fijos en Misty quien le devolvia identica mirada. Gary tuvo que llevarsela casi a rastras mientras ella seguia viendolo.

Por fin, Ash suspiró en tanto cerraba los ojos y recreaba lo ocurrido allí Se tocó los labios con los dedos sintiendo un debil calor producto de ese unico beso.

Sonrió y su vista se elevó hacia arriba. La rama colgaba inocente sobre su cabeza, siendo el unico testigo del primer beso –de muchos- que dos mejores amigos habian jurado jamas darse, no importaba cuan desesperados estuvieran…

- - - -

Siempre habia dado rienda suelta a sus impulsos, no importaba cuan peligrosos o descabellados fueran, siempre se dejaba llevar. Algunas veces le daba resultado, otras no… pero al menos tenia la satisfacción de saber que estaba haciendo lo que queria.

Esta vez no seria la excepción.

Eran cerca de las doce, todos estaban con copas de _champagne_ en la mano, hablando mientras esperaban el inevitable brindis y las palabras _'feliz navidad!_' inundaran una vez mas el ambiente.

Ash caminaba a ciegas, buscandola; ignorando las risitas tontas y los guiños sugestivos de los que era objeto por parte de las otras chicas. Él solo queria encontrar a una en especial…

Misty se encontraba junto a Gary mientras este hablaba con el resto de sus amigos. Ella parecia estar allí pero su mente no. Tenia las manos firmemente enlazadas al mango tallado del espejo. Lo asia nerviosamente mordiendose el labio, su vista clavada en el suelo, sus mejillas rojas como si estuviera recordando algo muy agradable, pero bochornozo a la vez.

De alguna forma debió de sentir que Ash se acercaba. Alzó la cabeza y lo vió caminando directamente a ella en medio de las personas que seguian con su actual ritmo de conversación. Tan concentrados en su mundo como aquellos dos jóvenes lo estaba en el suyo.

Misty se despegó del lado de Gary y corrió hacia él sonriendo. Todo sucedia en camara lenta mientras atravesaba los metros que los separaban. Él se detuvo en un punto y la esperó, serio, algo nervioso.

El ruido de las personas pareció desaparecer cuando de un ultimo salto, se arrojó a los brazos abiertos de Ash y tomando su cabeza con su mano libre lo besó profundamente. Apretandose, apretandolo contra su cuerpo. Hambrienta de una sola necesidad. Besandolo una y otra vez, en tanto los ruidos a su alrededor se incrementaban con mucha rapidez y ellos volvian lentamente al mundo real, y una sola frase se oia, haciendose eco en todos a su entorno.

_- Feliz navidad!. Feliz Navidad…!-_

Misty y Ash se separaron lentamente, conservando la cercania de sus rostros. La sonrisa en los labios de él era demasiado obvia y sabia que identica se reflejaba en los suyos ahora. Unieron sus frentes en silencio en tanto la misma frase seguia repitiendose a su derredor seguida por risas y sonidos apagados de las copas que se entrechocaban.

_- Feliz Navidad!. Feliz Navidad…!-_

Ash rompió un poco con el ensueño volteando la vista hacia el reloj de pared que tenia sus agujas unidas señalando las doce. Volvió a mirar a Misty, cuyo espejo seguia junto a su pecho, pero que ya no le parecia tan frio ni tieso como antes, y dudaba que volviera a usarlo. La besó esta vez, con suavidad sientiendo la risa en los labios entreabiertos de ella.

- Feliz Navidad…- dijo por fin.

- Feliz Navidad, Ash-

Y otro beso siguió a la frase. Miradas de asombro escoltaron a la joven pareja. Risitas por parte de quienes no tenian nada que ver, suspiros sentimentales de quienes lo sabian, gruñidos y hasta llantos histericos de los que de alguna forma querian ser parte de esos dos.

Gary solo atinó a apretar los puños para luego relajarse y mostrar algo parecido a una sonrisa.

- Creo que se lo merecian…- dijo.

La Sra ketchum, su abuelo, asi como Brock y Tracey le palmearon los hombros asintiendo, sin decir mas.

- - - -

-… Y este es mi regalo…-

- Pero Ash!. Ya me has dado tu regalo bajo el muerdago!-

- Te refieres al espejo?-

- No!. Al beso, tonto- Misty rió- El espejo _ya _era mio antes…-

Él le lanzó una mirada esceptica y le tendió una vez mas el pequeño obsequio.

- Esta bien, esta bien…- ella se dispuso a abrirlo cuando sintió las manos del joven sobre las suyas impidiendoselo momentáneamente. Lo miró con interrogación.

Ash se sonrojó- Es que… soy nuevo en estas cosas…No se muy bien lo que debo hacer… Antes de ti nunca pensé que pudiera llegar a…-

Misty lo silenció con un pequeño beso- Shhhh…ya habrá tiempo para aprender… y lo haremos juntos…-

Luego razgó el papel y abrió cajita forrada de azul-celeste.

- ¿Muerdago?- preguntó entre risas viendo las pequeñas ramitas atadas con cintas rojas.

- 365 para ser mas exactos…-

- ¿Para que?-

El rubor de Ash se incrementó –¿Un beso por cada dia del año…?-

Misty volvió a reir –Me encanta!- echó los brazos en torno a su cuello y recostó la cabeza en su hombro.

- Perdón…-oyó que Ash decia.

- ¿Porque?-

- Por ser tan tonto, por lastimarte en mas de una ocasión, por no ver lo que eras para mi…-

- ¿Y que soy?-

Oyó que él reia –Una _chica…-_

- ¿Huh…?- se enderezó para verlo, confundida.

- Una muy hermosa chica…- Ash susurró deslizando los dedos por sus mejillas sonrojadas- … que ha estado a mi lado siempre, teniendome paciencia y amor…-

- Cielos Ashy Boy, seguro que no tienes fiebre?- Misty apoyó los labios en su frente- Has dicho y hecho demasiadas cosas romanticas en una noche…-

- Es por tu influencia. Antes de ti no sabia que pudiera llegar a hacer esto…-

- Jeh, soy una buena influencia entonces-

- Ademas he crecido…-

- Ya me habia dado cuenta- ahuecó las manos en torno a su cara- Ningun otro loco hubiera hecho las cosas que hiciste esta noche…-

-Eh!. Tenian un fin y un proposito…-

- ¿El proposito era besarme…?-

Las palabras se volvieron leves arrullos.

- Si…- finalizó él acercandose –Besarte mucho-

- Donde…?- sus ojos se estaban cerrando.

Alzó la vista sobre ellos. Pero no habia _nada _que colgara sobre sus cabezas.

- Bajo el Muerdago…-

- - - - - - - -

Fin!

- - - - - - - -

Al fin terminééééééé! 6 dias para hacer este fic n.n. Es que al principio no me gustaba e iba a borrarlo, pero me decidi a escribirlo y aquí lo tienen. Me ha quedado extremadamente cursi –pero me gusta:D

En fin, Feliz navidad –atrasaaaaaado para todos!- y Feliz Año Nuevo!

Cuidense mucho.

_-Por cierto, los capitulos de Meu Anjo se retresarán por tiempo indefinido -pueden ser dias, semanas o incluso meses…- por falta de inspiración, lo siento u.u-_

**L' Fleur Noir**

_Aka _Sumi chan

-_Saludos a Psy y a Lys, chicas gracias! Por sus msjitos de texto el dia de navidad, las quiero un montón ToT - -ya hasta me emociono!- -_


End file.
